


Gag Reflex

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Graphic mention of childhood sexual abuse, Horrifying details, In The Bedroom, Kid reacts very badly to Law's innocent remark, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: Law makes a innocent remark while coming down from the high. Kid doesNOTreact well. Law is horrified; Kid just wants him to get the fuck over it.





	Gag Reflex

“Do you have _any_ gag reflex? At all?” Law panted, dazed.

“Nope,” Kid answered, popping the ‘p’, as he sat up, reaching behind himself to unhook his bra.

“Did you ever have one?”

Kid shot him an annoyed look, throwing the bra away.

“It disappeared pretty quickly when a grown man kept forcing his dick and fingers down my throat.” Law looked horrified. “Of course I had a gag reflex. Everyone does.”

“Kid, I-”

“Wasn’t thinking. I’m aware. Can we fuck now?”

“After you just told me you lost your gag reflex as a _kid_? Seconds after giving me the best blowjob I’ve ever received in my life? I don’t fucking think so.”

“For fuck’s sake! I was raped! As a kid! You had nothing to do with it. I love sucking you off. You made a stupid remark, I replied with a stupid barb. Can we discuss it _after_ you get me off? Your kids are jumping on my bladder.”

Law scowled, but seized the Omega by the waist and yanked him onto his lap.

“ _Fine_. But we _are_ talking about it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, fine. Get on with it.”


End file.
